onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Smile Man
|weapons = Kendama |occupation = Hero |level = A-Class |rank = 27 |family = Angry Man (Younger Brother) Crying Man (Younger Brother) |affiliation = Hero Association Surly Brothers |manga = Chapter 20 |anime = Episode 1}} Smile Man (スマイルマン, Sumairuman) is an A-Class Rank 27 professional hero for the Hero Association and a member of the Surly Brothers. Appearance Smile Man is a man who wears a red body suit with a black mask. He has short brown hair. He has a smiley face on his body suit and on his belt. Personality Smile Man is a realist, who is aware of the Hero Association's ranking and the attitudes of the heroes who usually join it. He's not arrogant and also very cautious. Plot Introduction Saga Saitama Introduction Arc Smile Man arrives at A-City with Lightning Max to fight Vaccine Man, but is utterly defeated. Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Smile Man and many other heroes decided to head to Z-City to investigate the rumored monster of the city after Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio were defeated, but he came to the scene after it was already beaten by Saitama. Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Smile Man is struggling against Fist Fight Djinn, until Bang came to lend a hand. Smile Man suggested for them to team up, but Bang went and attacked the monster, killing it. Super Fight Arc Smile Man team up with Butterfly DX, Narcisstoic, Peach Terry, Chain'n'toad and Death Gatling in an attempts to defeat the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, when Flashy Flash unexpectedly shows up. Smile Man wanted for the heroes to coordinate, but Flashy Flash went straightforward for the monster. After Flashy Flash blinds the Hundred-Eyes Octopus with his attack, the monster began destroying the city. As Smile Man and the other heroes try to retreat, he was saved by Death Gatling from one of the monsters tentacles. Tatsumaki arrives and pulls the the monster off of the ground and crushing it into a ball and drops it. Tatsumaki began belittling the the heroes and as Flashy Flash tries to defend himself, Smile Man began shouting in fear Tatsumaki would hear it. Smile Man is one of heroes seen fighting against monsters, when Suiryu is calling for help. Monster Association Arc He is seen being apart of an ambush against an injured Garou. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Pork Cutlet Bowl Smile Man was one of the many heroes which tried to attack the monster that was devastating a police station in order to get a lot of credits since it was an important emergency. However, he arrives at the scene when Saitama has already killed the monster. Disaster Level Smile Man and his brothers defeat Macho Daikon then face off against Withered Sprout, a monster believed to be a Wolf level threat, but turns out to be a Dragon level threat. However, in the time it took for him to notice, his brothers Angry Man and Crying Man were both incapacitated as well as himself. All three are then saved when Saitama show up and kills Withered Sprout. Abilities and Powers As an A-Class hero, it can be assumed that Smile Man is a highly capable individual. He easily defeated a Demon level threat with help from his brothers. Physical Abilities Enhanced Durability: Smile Man was able to take a hit from Fist Fight Djinn, a Demon-level Mysterious Being, receiving only moderate injuries. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Smile was able to dodge a freezing attack from the Withered Sprout. Fighting Style Kendama Combat: Smile Man uses his kendama in combat to perform mid-ranged attacks. *'Round-the-World Beatdown': He moves the kendama in a wide motion, smashing everything in the vicinity. Equipment Kendama: He was seen wielding a kendama-like weapon with a smiley face on its ball. He is presumably skilled in wielding it. Major Battles Trivia *Despite his hero name, Smile Man has actually never smiled within the series. Rather, he maintains a blank, emotionless face, much like Saitama and Watchdog Man. *His overall design, along with the kind of hammer he wields and his color scheme, may be a reference to the mexican TV superhero ''El Chapulín Colorado , ''known in America as Captain Hopper, created by Roberto Gómez Bolaños. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:A-Class Category:Human Category:Male Category:Manga Original Category:Heroes